


I Want Us To Work Out

by Geekygirl669



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Confessions, How Do I Tag, M/M, Past Matthew Casey/Gabby Dawson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Casey hasn't always had the best luck with relationships, but with Severide he wants that to change.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, hall - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	I Want Us To Work Out

Casey hadn’t had the best luck when it came to relationships in the past.

He had loved Hallie, so much, but they both wanted different things in life and while he would have loved to think that things might have worked out if she had lived he knows that’s probably not how it would have gone.

And Gabby he loved her more than the world itself and for a long time he was sure she was it for him. They both wanted to start a family together they both wanted the same thing. It seemed like the perfect relationship. And for a while it was. But in the end Gabby was an independent person and being in a relationship wasn’t the right thing for them.

Kelly Severide, was the person who for a long time had been the one that got away. All throughout their time in the CFD Casey had a hug crush on his best friend. But at the time he hadn’t come out as Bi to anyone and telling his friend, who at the time hadn’t shown any signs of also being Bi, that he liked him was the scariest thing in the world. So he hadn’t and they had both moved on.

But now, well now the two of them had finally confessed their feelings and were trying to start something. Neither men were really sure what they were at the moment but they both knew deep down that it was more than they were letting on.

Casey wanted it to be more then it was, at least a part of him did.

But Severide wasn’t really the committed relationship type and Casey was terrified that if he told Severide what he truly wanted he would lose what they already had. And he couldn’t risk that.

So that’s why he just left things how they were. Even if it hurt to see other women or men hitting on him, although Severide never actually went home with anyone, he couldn’t risk the best relationship he had ever had in his life. He just couldn’t.

Casey fell back down onto the bed trying to get his breath back, his arm still slung over Severide’s chest the older man also trying to get his breath back.

“Hey.” Severide smiled over at the younger man. “We should defiantly be doing that more often.”

“Yeah we should.” Casey agreed with a small nod and a laugh.

“Go out with me?” Severide said a couple seconds later shocking both men. “Go out with me on a date.”

Casey pushed himself up into a sitting position looking down at the older man defiantly not having expected this conversation to ever happen. “Yeah, okay.”

“Really?” Severide pushed himself more upright the smile that was already taking up his face somehow growing even bigger.

“Yeah. I’ve been wanting to ask you since this started.” Casey laughed as he leant forward to quickly kiss the older man. “I wanted to ask you when we were in the academy but I chickened out. Like fifty times.”

Severide laughed this time as he rubbed he let his hand settle on the back of Casey’s neck, holding him close. “Just took us what fifteen almost twenty years to get out heads out of our asses.”

“Not long at all.” Casey agreed with a small nod bringing his hand up to rest on Severide’s cheek. “Tomorrow you, me and some nice restaurant and some more of this in evening.”

“I defiantly like the sound of that.” Severide agreed with a small nod before leaning in to kiss Casey again this one getting heated quickly.

**********************************************************************************

After that things were pretty good for both men, they decided to keep their relationship quite for a while not wanting anyone else to know before they actually knew if it was going to last.

But there was still a small part of Casey that was terrified this was going to end the way all of his other relationships ended, badly. So instead of waiting ages, instead of waiting for himself to fall in love with the other man he decided the best option was to have this conversation now. Let the relationship burn when it was only a couple weeks old.

“Hey.” Casey looked over at Severide one night, the two of them lying in bed next to each other. “I think I need to talk to you.”

“About what?” Severide asked starting to get a little worried by Casey’s tone of voice.

“About us.” Casey knew he wasn’t doing anything to help with the nerves that Severide was probably feeling right now but he didn’t know how else he was supposed to say this. “I know things didn’t work out with Gabby and I but I still want to get married again and I still want to have kids. And I really like you Sev, as more than just my best friend but if that’s not something you want then I can’t do this. I don’t want to waste any more time on a relationship that is never going to work. I’m almost forty already, I don’t really want to wait that much longer to have a child.”

“Matt.” Severide said cutting the other man off. “I want that with you. There has been very few people in my life were I actually wanted that but I want that with you.”

“Oh, thank god.” Casey let out a long sigh feeling like some big weight had been lifted off of his chest. “I really want it with you too.”

Severide smiled bringing his arms up to wrap around Casey and pull the other man down for a kiss. “And your only 38, two more years till you turn 40.”

“One more year till you do.” Casey pointed out with a small smirk. “I never thought I would actually hear the day when Kelly Severide wants to have a child. You great with kids but I never really saw as a father before.”

“I only ever did Rene, number one. And then Rene number two when she told me she was pregnant. But I defiantly want one with you in the future.” Severide assured him, one of the few people that was actually aware of how worried Casey was about being able to settle down and have kids. “Especially with someone who I know will be an amazing dad.”

“I know you will be too.” Casey shot back before closing the gap between the two men and kissing him, almost falling onto the other man as he did so. “But we still have time before that. So you better keep wearing a condom, I do not want to get pregnant right now?”

Severide quickly nodded in agreement pulling Casey back down towards him. “I really like you too, by the way.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
